cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri clone
Yuri clones were clones of the fugitive Soviet psychic Yuri, used by his army during the second iteration of the Third World War as support infantry capable of mind control. They were identical in function and appearance to Psi-Corps troopers from the previous timeline. Background Borrowing from the ancient adage "if you want something done right, do it yourself", Yuri created many clones of himself to carry out his will across the globe. Although they were genetically identical to the original Yuri, Yuri clones were still not as powerful as the original, Yuri Prime. Psychic experimentation was already underway during the Stalin's time, culminating in what was known as the Psychic Corps and its prominent member, Yuri. As the Psychic Corps was not fully utilized before the war ended, they were able to evade Allied attention in the aftermath and secretly continue to develop their psychic technology. One of their breakthroughs was the creation of Psi-Corps troopers. After the timeline was altered, it was discovered that Psi-Corps troopers were clones of Yuri himself, either due to his hasty response that led to this faster means of creating these troopers, or due to design that became apparent quicker. Each clone was capable of mind-controlling almost any enemy unit. Furthermore, in a desperate situation, a Yuri clone could send out a massive psychic blast, killing almost any infantry unit within its radius. However, unlike their Soviet predecessors, they could not harm friendly units. Yuri, unlike the Soviets, could mass produce this elite infantry without the fear of being mind-controlled by his own army. Usage Yuri clones are used to capture enemy units. These units can then be used to fight, but most of the time they are immediately sent to a grinder or a bio reactor. The unit becomes available to train from Yuri's Barracks once a psychic radar is established on the field. Yuri clones could only control the mind of one unit at a time, making them vulnerable to groups of enemy units. Although their psychic blast can instantly kill large groups of infantry, it is difficult for a Yuri clone to come close to them before getting killed. Some units could not be controlled by Yuri clones. Boris and Tanya were immune to mind control, as they had been trained to resist it. Most non-human units, such as attack dogs and giant squids, were psychologically incompatible with Yuri's mind-control techniques. However, dolphins were vulnerable. Terror drones and robot tanks were completely robotic and also immune to mind control by definition. Ore miners could not be mind-controlled either. Finally, if a unit is already mind-controlled, the clones are unable to forcibly break the existing psychic link and assert their own projected will, unless the link is terminated from the other end. Units that are psychic themselves cannot be controlled by any means. Assessment Pros * Can take control of most enemies and turn them against their comrades. * Can release a psychic blast which kills all nearby enemy infantry units. * Decent effective range. * Immune to enemy mind control. * A Battle Fortress (preferably mind-controlled) makes good protection for five Yuri Clones and can be used as a good alternative to the Mastermind. However, the Psychic Blast is unusable while inside one. Note that Yuri Clones mind-controlling an enemy can not exit a Battle Fortress, forcing the player to destroy the mind-controlled units by force-firing, sending them into a Grinder, or simply getting them killed by an enemy. * In turn, an IFV with a Yuri clone inside it can emit psychic blasts at a very high rate, but cannot be used to mind-control enemies. * Cheapest mind control unit in the game ($600). Cons * Fragile. * Helpless against aircraft and mind-control-immune units. * Cannot mind-control units that are already mind-controlled. * Can be countered by long ranged weapons. * Anti-infantry in numbers can kill them easily. * Relatively slow moving compared to other infantry. * Psychic blast immobilizes the unit for a short period, leaving him very vulnerable to most attacks. Quotes Gallery RA2RasputinYuri.jpg|Early "Rasputin" concept art Yuri 2.jpg|Concept art RA2_Yuri_Concept_Art.png|Concept art Yuri_animation.gif|SHP sprite RA2 Yuri Manual Render.gif|Manual/website render YR_Yuri_Clone_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text YR_Yuri_Clone_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text YR_Yuri_Clone_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text Trivia * Unlike their predecessors, Yuri clones are not voiced by Yuri's actor, Udo Kier. * Imperial commando Yuriko Omega's special ability is very similar to psychic blast used by Yuri clones. Category:Yuri's Revenge infantry Category:Yuri's Revenge Yuri Arsenal Category:Detectors